Because You Let Me
by Mavennica
Summary: Hermione wakes Severus in the middle of the night to satisfy an urge, but she gets far more than she bargained for. PWP, Anal, Bittersweet Fluff


Disclaimer: I do not gain any money from the writing of this story, I don't own any of the characters, yada yada yada, ad infinitum, and so forth. Moving on.

-

Severus jerked awake when something warm and wet enveloped his length. He pulled the comforter away from his chest and looked down into the burning eyes of his hungry wife.

"Hermione, what…uh…what are…oh…what…oh, Hermione…"

The comforter bobbed up and down as Hermione took him into her mouth and down her throat, sucking his rock-hard cock as she massaged the underside with her flat tongue.

Severus rolled his head back and moaned deep in his throat as Hermione softly massaged one soft orb and then the other, bringing them together and then gently stretching them apart.

Hermione slowly drew up his length and left him with a soft popping sound. She scrambled a little bit further down to the end of the bed, and just as Severus was going to ask her what she thought she was doing, Hermione gently sucked a furry orb into her hot mouth.

Severus writhed in pleasure as Hermione alternated back and forth on his balls, sucking them into her mouth and gently licking. She rapidly sucked a testicle in and out of her mouth, sending chills up Severus's spine. His hard length began to leak from the stimulation.

"Her…Hermione…wait, not yet…" He panted as he drew his wife up to face him. "You nearly had a mess there." He kissed the smirk off her face, tasting his own musk. "Here," he mumbled, patting her rump, "climb up."

The comforter slipped off the bed, and Hermione moved to straddle her husband. She took him in hand and guided him to her entrance, her slick lips parting easily. She sank upon him, his hardness striking deeply into her core. She settled herself and sighed, enjoying the feeling of fullness.

"Oh Severus, you feel wonderful," she whispered, her eyes closed in concentration. "Oh my, yes, you feel so good…"

The bed rocked gently as Hermione started a slow rhythm, using Severus's cock to massage her innermost parts. She rose and sank over and over, grinding her hips each time she completely took him in.

Severus smacked her left buttock smartly; Hermione jumped and stared at him in shock.

"You didn't wake me from a dead sleep with a suck like that just for a mincy little fuck, did you, Hermione?" His teasing grin was a challenge, his crooked teeth mocking her. "You can do better than this, little one."

Little one—his teasing name for her when she was being too shy, too withdrawn, or too safe. Hermione raised one eyebrow in deliberate imitation of her husband and drawled out in a perfect cadence, "A 'mincy little fuck,' Headmaster Snape?" She leaned forward and flashed such a predatory smile that Severus realized his error of playing right into her hands. "It's a good thing you're laying down, Headmaster; someone of your advanced age really should be mindful of his limits."

Severus opened his mouth to give as good as he had gotten, but at that moment Hermione bore down on him hard and flexed her inner muscles. His words died in his throat and came out as an aborted gurgle.

Wandlessly Hermione conjured floating hand rests. She placed her elbows on them and grabbed the front ends so that the rests held her weight; the result was that she could freely move her hips in any direction as fast as she liked, with as much force as she cared to use.

She cared to use quite a lot.

Severus howled as she pounded herself onto him, taking him deeply and transferring the force back into his pelvis. She thrust hard and fast, her core dripping honey onto his lap and down his sides. He reached up and stroked her breasts, enchanted by their bouncing motion.

On a particularly hard thrust, Severus caught onto her rhythm and arched up to meet her, the force making her whimper as he hit inside her deeply. He reached up and pinched her clit, rubbing it firmly.

It was too much for Hermione. Her hips began moving on their own, and she cried out as she exploded, coating Severus in honey as her core convulsed again and again. Severus thrust upward, fucking her through her orgasm, timing his efforts to make her release longer.

Her concentration finally shattered, and the floating hand rests vanished. Hermione fell forward onto Severus's chest, and she could do nothing but lay there and pant. Presently she came back to her senses, and she realized that Severus was still hard.

Her tone was incredulous. "You didn't come?"

Severus shook his head and flashed a feral smile. "You aren't the only one who is accomplished at wandless magic, you know." In a graceful move that Hermione knew she would never be able to copy, he effortlessly turned them over so he was the one on top.

"And if memory serves, you owe me one."* He reached out his hand and summoned a dark blue glass jar. He removed the lid and dipped his finger into a clear, sticky substance.

Severus pulled out and bent down, gently rubbing the thick potion around Hermione's fundament. She twitched, clearly uncomfortable with the direction this was taking.

"Severus, I don't know about this…"

He held up a hand and stilled her. "Trust me, love. I would never hurt you. Just a moment now…Hermione, sit back, it will be alright, I promise…here we go…five, four, three, two, one."

Intense pleasure began to emanate from her darkest area, and Hermione squirmed onto her back. Heat pooled low in her belly, and she began to pant as she felt herself opening. "Holy fuck, Severus, what have you done to me?" She began to babble as the potion made her flesh pulse with desire.

Gently raising her legs until her knees were near her shoulders, Severus positioned himself at her dark portal. He gave a soft, slow push, and suddenly he was in. Hermione groaned as Severus continued deeper, filling her in unknown ways. She shuddered as she felt the touch of his furred orbs; he was all the way in. Severus leaned forward and looked her in the eye. He slowly drew out to the point where her sphincter nearly closed, and then he pushed all the way back in with one smooth stroke.

The pleasure was unbelievable. She was fully open to him, with no protection from his invading member, and all she could do was cry out in bliss as he moved faster and harder, the potion removing all the pain and leaving only bliss.

Heat began to build within her core, burning like she had never experienced, and after a series of powerful thrusts deep into her forbidden depths she exploded, her swollen core pouring copious amounts of honey as she flexed around him. She screamed in ecstasy as her dark cave milked his burning flesh.

When Hermione screamed her pleasure, Severus could stand it no more. He roared as he came, the area between his soft orbs and his fundament pulsing so hard it was almost painful. His throbbing cock swelled and burst, blasting jet after fiery jet into her dark heat. He fell forward onto her as his softening length slipped out, and all he could say was her name.

"Hermione…Hermione…"

The ache now settling into her stretched joints, Hermione lowered her legs and attempted to roll out from under her babbling husband. He reached out a hand and gently stroked up and down the side of her neck.

"No, my dearest. Let me help you."

Gently, oh so gently, he massaged her hips and legs until she could straighten them back out comfortably. He whispered a spell his mum had used on him when he was a small child, and the gentlest of magic wiped Hermione clean, leaving her unscathed and incredibly comfortable. Another whispered spell had her clean head to toe, and even her hair was untangled. She laughed sleepily at this extra touch.

A last whispered spell brought the comforter back over them, and just before Hermione fell asleep, she smiled and mumbled, "Why are you always taking such good care of me, Severus?" She began snoring softy.

Severus pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her fragrant curls, and just before he dropped off, he whispered, "Because you let me, Hermione. Because you let me."

His snores soon joined hers.

-  
*Reference to "Weightless Love"


End file.
